


(Nada) Convencional

by iAlyena



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluffy, Other, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: “Antes mesmo de nascerem, Morticia já sabia que seus filhos haveriam de nascer fora do comum — e que sofreriam o tal bullying, porque os normais (se é que aquele tipo de gente pudesse ser normal) era maioria.”[História também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Morticia/Gomez, Wednesday & Pugsley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	(Nada) Convencional

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura <33

Antes mesmo de nascerem, Morticia já sabia que seus filhos haveriam de nascer fora do comum — e que sofreriam o tal bullying, porque os normais (se é que aquele tipo de gente pudesse ser normal) era maioria. Hesitou e pediu quando Gomez disse que seus filhos iriam para a escola. 

Francamente, dito e feito. Não demorou muito para que Pugsley viesse perguntar se era normal ser chamado de gordo pelos novos coleguinhas e que Wednesday procurasse saber se suas olheiras estavam tão fundas quanto apontavam estar. 

Mas Morticia e Gomez não foram reclamar num colégio, como pais convencionais fariam — até porque os Addams não eram convencionais. 

— Pugsley, Wednesday, desçam aqui! — Morticia lembrava-se claramente da voz autoritária de seu marido chamando pelos filhos. — Sua mãe me disse que vocês eram diferentes demais para o colégio. E quer saber? Vocês talvez sejam! Mas vocês são Wednesday e Pugsley Addams, e não qualquer pessoa de qualquer família americana.

— Nós não somos convencionais — A esposa tomou voz. —, é de se esperar que vocês também não sejam. Mas nós queremos que saibam que tenham que se orgulhar dessas diferenças, não tentar escondê-las.

— Dito isso, eu nunca mais quero ver Wednesday usando maquiagem para esconder o que seu encantador rosto oferece, e nem Pugsley malhando exageradamente para algo, se não sua saúde física — Gomez sorriu, quando recebeu um abraço dos filhos. Porque sim, eles eram os Addams; uma família nada convencional.

**Author's Note:**

> *História escrita para os 100 temas.  
> Ah, e para você, leitor, que chegou até aqui, não esqueça que comentários e favoritos podem ser feitos de graça e deixam o dia da autora mais feliz!


End file.
